


Live Free or Die for Death is not the worst of Fates

by Kikara Nixale (moonlightMadness)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls, Adults, Alternate Universe, F/M, More Relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/Kikara%20Nixale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name was Karkat Vantas. But now you are known as Wrathful. The Mutant Blooded, and now one of the twelve remaining trolls left on what used to be Earth. You don't give SPEECHES, or SERMONS, but you do spread words of how the WORLD was and how it SHOULD be. And you have an unknowingly ally that is with you no matter what. Did you also mention that she is now called the Prophecy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Free or Die for Death is not the worst of Fates

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at finding perfect Ancestor names, so if you can, pleace leave a comment for the names I should have for the trolls and humans. I aim for 5 kudos! Also, sorry for short chapters.

Alternians were not cannibals. We did not give little blood sacrifices, nor did we gather in a circle, set something on fire, and chant. You guys really need to just accept the fact that there is a different world that was now your neighbor, and that we didn’t eat humans. Our blood colors can’t be helped, either. Being the red blooded mutant I am, and grateful for having a rainbow of “friends”, we’ve come to accept that you humans no longer need to have a race of aliens that rule on colors. It doesn’t even matter anymore, considering you humans are trying, and sadly succeeding, to exterminate us. But we’re stubborn assholes, too, with our own armies, navies, and powers you idiots can only have in a story. And for your information, Grub sauce is not made of actual grubs. You sick fucks. 

Introduce yourself.

Your name is The Wrathful, and you must look like a full on Demon to the Humans. You stand at a good 6’ tall due to you turning into an adult troll, but your nubby horns are still hidden in your mangled hair. You’ve certainly gained muscle, and after getting captured and breaking free from the American Army more that twice, you’ve equally earned a high reputation for leaving a trail of red where ever you went. You are one of the twelve leaders of the Alternian army, and you often deal with finding and recruiting more soldiers, humans and trolls alike, like now. 

You watch as the trolls nodded to your words of anger, listening to your deep voice as you spoke about how Earth will become a new home for Alternia. Your bright red eyes shimmered in ‘happiness’ as you watched the other trolls shout about war. The shouting became louder and louder until the chant “Live FREE or DIE!” ran through the crowd like a wave. Beside you, Acerbium was watching the crowds with a small smile on her lips, while the Shrouded stood protectively behind you, a stoic look upon his face as the chants were suddenly paused by a loud explosion overhead. Your head whips up to find a large, neon green flare above you. 

“Trolls, the humans are coming. Take any of your valuables, and follow me!” The Obliamor said, waving her gloved hands to the trolls. Her mane of black hair billowed behind her as she swiftly disappeared within the bushes, robotic tail flickering away from view. They busily ran back into their hives, and you watched as red and blue lights flashed around you. These yellow bloods knew how to hurry, because in two minutes, they were gone. The Shrouded was looking off into the distance, his cracked lenses adjusting quickly to spy a large group of soldiers walking in formation. His teeth clenched, and he swiftly, yet gently, pulled out a large bow. 

“We must hurry, Wrathful.” Acerbium said gently. Your eyes scanned the steadily growing men, and then your head starts to ring in pain. Grasping it, your mind started to flash thousands of pictures in your eyes, and when you opened them, you noticed someone clad in what could only be described as a witch’s outfit standing in front of the army. The witch’s back was to you, and you watched as thousands of pure white devil beasts slowly materialized from thin air. Your eyes widened as the beasts launched themselves at the soldiers, clawing and biting at their tender skin. Acerbium froze next to you, and you heard The Shrouded take a quiet in take of breath.

Suddenly, a bright flash of neon green erupted in your face, and tanned hands were gently pressed against your temples. You were met with a pair of shining jade eyes, and a large grin on her face, while two large dog ears were perched atop her head. She was smiling at you, and you looked at her with confusion until more flashes darted along your eyes. You started cursing in pain, wishing for Shrouded to pick her up and break her like a twig, but he must have seen the same thing, because you heard his deep screams ringing with yours. She kept her hands steady until the flashes stopped at a single picture of a girl. She was still smiling, even as your memories came steadily crashing down upon you. 

“I am the Prophecy, and I was always with you.”


End file.
